


They call me

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer Sings [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer gets tricked by his wife on singing for his brother's and sisters and his nephew as well too. And she is the one who picked out the song as well too. This is the second story in the Lucifer sings series.





	They call me

Lucifer sighed as he looked at his wife. "Really for my siblings you want me to sing that song?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "So many things." He sighed softly. "You're lucky I love you."

Chloe smiled softly. "I will make it up to you later tonight."

Lucifer grinned brightly at her and leaned forward. "Oh, you will my love oh you will. All night long if I have my way in the matter." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "What do you have to save that?"

Chloe smirked softly. "Prove it." She turned and went to head out.

Lucifer leaned down to whisper softly into her ear so only she could hear him clearly. "Hello, detective."

Chloe shuttered without he said it this time. 'Oh, I'm so screwed tonight in more ways than one.' She walked out of the room.

Lucifer mentally chuckled. 'I still got it.' He sighed softly as he walked out and saw all his brother's and sisters were sitting there watching him. 'They are going to hate this I know that well expect Amendiael thankfully.' He sat down at his piano and started to play before he started to sing. "I ain't no angel  
Don't got no halo  
I Cut off my wings  
Made my momma scream  
I'm your darkest dream  
They call me devil  
My heart is empty  
They call me devil  
Just try and tempt me  
I'll steal your soul  
I'll eat you whole  
Aint no other way  
They call me devil  
And you should be afraid  
I will tell you lies  
I'll crawl inside your mind  
Grab hold of your eyes  
I will make you mine  
And I'm gonna take my time." He sat there looking down for a while before he finally looked up and saw Amendiael, Charlie, and Chloe all smiling at him. His other brother's and sisters who are still alive weren't smiling at him. 'Oh crap' He thought as he stood up and bowed. He quickly bowed and left the stage and quickly left out the back door.

An hour later Chloe walked into her house. "Do you want to know what your other brother's and sisters thought of you singing the song 'Call me devil'? Or are you going to hide up here from them?"

Lucifer looked annoyed at his wife. "Besides Amendaiel they found it to be bothersome right?"

"Well while you sang and played your eyes turned red and the fans loved it. Though it bothered your siblings. But as I pointed out to them that you didn't have anything to do with the group Friends in Tokyo they settled down. In the end, they seemed to love it."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Really?"

"Yes, you still have your angelic singing voice." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed if you want to join me?" She winked at him as she walked past him. "Don't belong."

Lucifer blinked a couple of times before he shook his head. He turned and walked after his wife with hunger clear in his eyes as he stalked her into the bedroom. 'One of these days we are going to have to buy a new bed the next morning.' He chuckled softly as he walked.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Any song you want Lucifer to 'sing' next?


End file.
